Code Geass R1 Lelouch of the Revolution
by HubrisP
Summary: Minor Changes to the First Serise of Code Geass however it introduces Maximillion Vi Britannia who attempts to get Lelouch onto the throne of the Holy Britannia Empire, through he usage of his Judge Knights.
1. Phase 0

**Code Geass – R1 - Lelouch of the Revolution **

**Disclaimer: This is a major alteration to the original Series of Code Geass, R1 or Series One will be a lot shorter as I will be skipping major conversations in the intention of progress since I don't see much reasons to do the scenes that are already fulfilled in the Anime, I hope you enjoy it all the same! **

* * *

**Phase 0 – Return from Japan**

**2****nd**** September, 2010 a.t.b, 6:30pm; Japan: Unknown Location, Abandoned Area **

Maximillion Vi Britannia walked through the muck that belonged to the Japanese, or rather had belonged to the Japanese before Maximillion had attacked and taken the Island Country for Britannia, now he was looking for a boy by the name of Lelouch or rather Lelouch Vi Britannia however he was finding it incredibly difficult that is until he heard the voice of the young Milly Ashford and smirked before heading in that direction.

"What is it!?" scowled a Young Lelouch as he looked away from the Brunette he was talking to and froze, unknown to Milly, Maximillion was walking in their direction from her rear with a sadist smirk on his face.

"Well now, it's been awhile Lelouch, how have you been?" questioned Maximillion as he walked towards the Noir Haired child.

"Maximillion! What are you doing here!?" questioned Lelouch with pure hatred on his face, Lelouch really hated his family, ah well.

"I expected a friendly reception after all this time, but since you must know, I conquered Japan in order to bring you back to Britannia!" announced Maximillion with a smirk.

"No!" yelled Lelouch however Maximillion's glare silenced him.

"You will be coming back to the homeland whether you like it or not!" commanded Maximillion "as a prince of Britannia you have certain obligations, what if I promised to make you Emperor, would that suffice!?"

"I said no!" countered Lelouch and Maximillion sighed before walking over to Nunnally "hey, what are you!?"

"Nunnally" smiled Maximillion as he leaned down on his knees with a smile.

"Brother Maximillion, is that you!?" gasped Nunnally in happiness as she gave Maximillion her hand.

"Yes, it's me, I was wondering if you would return to Britannia with me?" questioned Maximillion and a wide smile blessed Nunnally's face.

"Yes, oh Yes, please brother Maximillion!" giggled Nunnally as she grabbed the head of the young teen and hugged him.

Maximillion smirked before rising and turning towards Lelouch before asking "well Lelouch!?"

"Very well" sighed Lelouch as he gave in "when do we leave?"

"As soon as my plane is lands at the airport not far from the soon to be Tokyo Settlement, also, who is your…friend?" asked Maximillion as he glanced over at Suzaku with no will of contempt on the fact that the boy was Japanese or an Eleven as they were now known.

"His name is Suzaku Kururugi, he is the son of the late President Genbu Kururugi, he is my first friend and I feel for him very deeply!" announced Lelouch "what are you going to do with him!?"

"I want to make him an offer, if he truly is your friend then he will accept and be protect by the Nobility I have entrusted here, however in return he will be conscripted into the military after about a year and serve Britannia!" announced Maximillion with a sly smile "then, as Prince, you can see your friend whenever you want and if you wish you could offer him to become your knight at a later date"

"Very well, I want him well treated however, I won't forgive you if he isn't!" announced Lelouch and the young price marched off; Maximillion sighed as he followed after his younger brother.

* * *

**Info – And that is the introduction, Lelouch is taken back to Britannia after his elder biological brother conquers Japan, but what is Maximillion Vi Britannia's intent, I am also taking OC's from other writers at this point. Review!!**


	2. Phase 1

****

Phase 1 –Birth of Zero

**Disclaimer: This is a major alteration to the original Series of Code Geass, R1 or Series One will be a lot shorter as I will be skipping major conversations in the intention of progress since I don't see much reasons to do the scenes that are already fulfilled in the Anime, I hope you enjoy it all the same! **

* * *

**August 10, 2017 a.t.b, 12:45 pm; over the Atlantic: Britannian Shuttle, Guest Quarters**

"You seem tense, Lelouch" smiled Eighteen year old Maximillion Vi Britannia, the greatest and strongest prince in the entire of the Holy Britannian Empire, his Dark Blue eyes glowed darkly as he looked out the window of the shuttle with the prototype Knightmare Frame Float Units equipped to replace the old jet engines.

"Nunnally has been moved to Japan also, why do you think that the Japanese keep fighting, when they know they are not going to make a difference in this world!?" questioned Lelouch and Maximillion smirked.

"They believe in complete honour, the last words of their leader was to fight to the very end however he was later killed, we can therefore take into account that they will do as their past leader commanded" muttered Maximillion and Lelouch scoffed at the statement "it is almost absurd, isn't it, Lelouch?"

"They are following someone else's dream to try and make their own way in life, however, if someone doesn't have a dream of their own then they are setting up the stage for their own demise" muttered Lelouch as he thought over the scenario "but I will do as planned, I will take over their rebellious ways and attempt to throw a war against Britannia, then I will abandon them to execution when the time is ripe!"

"True, then we will make sure that Area 11 is cleansed of rebels before we move onto Phase 2 of our plan, the creation of the Black Knights" smirked Maximillion "those who will be your vassals, Black Knights, the Wild Cards of the Military!"

"Your majesties" smiled the Attendant as she entered the room.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Lelouch, really bored as he was of the trip from the Homeland.

"We will be arriving at Area 11 momentarily, we will begin our descent within the next twenty minutes, also it seems that the control tower has announced that Prince Clovis is awaiting your arrival" announced the Attendant and both of the Princes groaned "is there something wrong!?"

"No, don't worry about it, it is just family business" smiled Maximillion but after the Attendant left behind the armoured door did he begin to groan a conversation.

"Why in hell is he coming to see us, he will embarrass us before his entire entourage, I wouldn't be surprised if he embarrasses himself" sighed Lelouch as he looked out the window again to see them flying over Japan, this meeting was going to be brutal.

* * *

**1:00pm; Area 11: Tokyo Settlement, Airport**

"Military salute!" commanded General Bartley as the shuttle doors opened and an armoured person and female with Silver hair stepped out of the aircraft, the silver haired sneered at Bartley before bowing as the silver haired Prince Maximillion Vi Britannia before the noir haired Lelouch Vi Britannia also stepped out of the shuttle, a honorary Britannian with brunette hair immediately took interest however he pretended not to when Clovis marched down the isle of soldiers and the red carpet seemed unstained under his feet.

"Lelouch, Maximillion, it is so wonderful to see you here my brothers!" announced Clovis with a laugh as he approached his two brothers "I should have known Schneizel would send the two of you, he may be prime minister however I don't see how he can turn around and make Maximillion do as commanded, are you on a separate project to Lelouch!?"

"Lelouch is here for the completion of the Lancelot, I am here to start projects Gawain and Siegfried while Schneizel is building the Avalon as I speak, you sound like you want to get rid of us…eh, Clovis?" asked Maximillion jokingly causing Clovis to laugh as he placed an arm around his brothers' shoulders.

"Dear brother, I am humoured by your attempts at sarcasm, I'd welcome you anywhere on this Earth I were to control" laughed Clovis as he tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Clovis, I will also be committing a Black Ops Operation as well as observing the ruling of Area 11, both are considered Level-Z Command!" announced Lelouch who noticed a familiar brunette out of the corner of his eye while Clovis gasped.

"So the rumours are true, after everything that has happened, you really are Knight of Zero of the Knights of the Round!" gasped Clovis and Lelouch smiled sadly "were you a part of the reoccupation of Britain!?"

"Yes, Maximillion led the capture of Gibraltar however the enemy took over the Falkland Islands, this means we need to double our fleets in the area, however our forces and the enemy's forces are in peaceful coexistence for the moment" explained Lelouch with a sigh as he looked at the details of the recent few months, after Area 11 had fallen to the Holy Britannian Empire the World had continued on into the 2nd Pacific War as the Chinese Federation fought to avenge their killed Emperor at the hands of the Lancelot Prototype: Maleagant, this distraction was used by the E.U. which had moved on to begin an invasion of South America, with the damages they were taking in the UK and Gibraltar led many to believe that the E.U. wouldn't carry on in their battles and after the capture of the Falklands they finally did cease their invasions.

"I see, shall I escort you to the government building?" asked Clovis and Maximillion nodded but Clovis noticed something wrong with Lelouch "Lelouch, who are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just someone I thought I recognised, must be a trick of the mind" shrugged Lelouch as he continued on however the brunette from before gazed after Lelouch with emerald eyes.

* * *

**3:00pm; Area 11: G-1 Base, Command Room**

"What do you mean that you haven't found the target, where is Lelouch, what happened to him also!?" questioned Clovis as he looked about the Command Room.

"He was last seen in Shinjuku, he said that his mission started there, hence he is still down there at this moment in time" muttered Maximillion as he leaned against the wall of the Command Centre "I wouldn't worry, everything is going according to plan, Lelouch will be fine in this situation"

"I hope your right, because I gave the Royal Guard the Command to kill anyone on sight, which is their main objective" explained Clovis and Maximillion shrugged with a smirk.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Area 11: Near Tokyo Settlement, Shinjuku **

"It seems the rebels are doing exactly as I said, good, they are clearing away the Royal Guard as though they were nothing" smiled Lelouch as he watched his units move about on a real-life chessboard "if I were to keep going then the checkpoint would collapse, it seems that Clovis has no idea who he is messing with"

Lelouch watched the battle unfold with a glow of interest as Clovis sent more and more troops against the rebel group belonging to the new Terrorist 'Zero' who had yet to take centre stage, Lelouch moved his Sunderland away from the frontline and took position on a tower in relative safety as the last of the Britannians fell to his plan, however when he heard of a new unit flooding his battlefield with chaos caused his forehead to crease as he thought…could it be…Lancelot!?

"So you're the one in charge!" announced the Lancelot's pilot as Lelouch got his answer as it came at him and attacked, Lelouch smirked at the pilot's voice but growled at the collapse of his plans.

"You're just a pilot, nothing more" growled Lelouch as he pushed back but obviously noticed that the difference in power was too great and so he began to flee from direct combat, being damaged in the process he ejected to get away from the battle.

* * *

**5:30pm; Area 11: G-1 Base, Command Room**

"I want you to command all the Britannian Forces to stand down!" commanded the Rebel Leader as he pointed his gun in the direction of Clovis and Clovis did as commanded.

"Done, are you happy, I guess we can play a game of chess now, hmm?" asked Clovis as he glared at where the person who owned the gun was hidden in the shadows but gasped as he stepped out of the shadows "L…Lelouch!"

"This is part of my Black Ops Mission, dear brother, I believe that you have spoken with Maximillion about retiring?" asked Lelouch and Clovis smirked when Lelouch pulled out the clip in the gun to reveal it empty.

"Forgive me for asking this of you, Clovis, but would you step out of office" smiled Maximillion as he turned to his slightly older brother "it will be all for the preservation of the plan, naturally!"

"So 'Maxi' is in on this mission also, if I have to withdraw from Area 11's political eye to do so, then very well" smiled Clovis as he stepped off his throne "very well, if it is an order from the great Lelouch and Maximillion Vi Britannia, then I will pull out of office"

"Thank you, have you found a group of pilots that I may borrow?" asked Lelouch and Clovis smiled willingly.

"There was one named Rai…" started Clovis but Maximillion interrupted, the silverette's eyes were wide.

"Rai…?" asked Maximillion but one though ran through his head: _'Could it be him, that Rai?'_

* * *

**Info – And so they get Clovis out of office without bloodshed, ironically enough I'm not going to kill off any of the Royal Family, Euphemia will be a special case, the Emperor will have to die however but Bismarck will stay alive to serve the new Emperor, can't you guess who out of the three top princes is will be. Also, how does Maximillion know Rai, maybe the fact that Maximillion has Dark Blue Eyes and Silver Hair give it away…it is complicated and will be explained later. Review!!**


	3. Phase 2

**Phase 2 – Lake Kawaguchi Hotel and the Battle of Narita **

**Disclaimer: This is a major alteration to the original Series of Code Geass, R1 or Series One will be a lot shorter as I will be skipping major conversations in the intention of progress since I don't see much reasons to do the scenes that are already fulfilled in the Anime, I hope you enjoy it all the same! **

* * *

**August 25****th****, 6:30pm; Tokyo Settlement: Docks, Black Knights Trailer**

Lelouch dressed as the mighty terrorist known as Zero had had a busy two weeks as he had quickly welcomed Cornelia as the new Governor of Area 11 while her little sister Euphemia was welcomed as Sub-Viceroy as they attempted to seek out the man that forced Clovis out of office, Zero had been making little controls over the politics of the Japanese People or the 11s as Britannia had named the occupied peoples, Zero had been killing off unworthy rebel groups with ease as Maximillion had insisted while gathering a few select into the mighty fighting force which had yet to be named: the Black Knights. At this moment the stupidity of the Japanese Liberation Front made Lelouch want to smash the screen he was watching, they had taken control of the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel while stupidly believing that Britannia would fall to such an attempt with the 7th Generation Prototypes: Lancelot and Maleagant nearby.

"Zero, what will happen to the hostages?" asked Kallen as she stepped into the room where Zero sat on a chair and watched the changes.

"Eventually the Britannian Soldiers under Maximillion will raid the base, Maximillion had his own minions build a variation of the Lancelot seven years ago when it was in the designing phase, now it is more powerful than the original and the pilot will kill the hostages and the Japanese Liberation Front in the process" muttered Lelouch with a smirk before thinking mentally _'just because Cornelia hasn't attacked because Euphemia is in there doesn't mean that Maximillion won't attack, he has given Cornelia a time limit, Maximillion does what needs to be done regardless of the restrictions including family endangering'_

"Then, are we going to do something about this?" asked Ohgi Kaname as he stepped into the room "also, what about this uniform, it looks kind of hip but we're just a resistance group…"

"Wrong, we are not a resistance group, what we are…what we are trying to become…are Knights for Justice!" announced Zero and Lelouch smirked behind the mask.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Near Tokyo Settlement: Lake Kawaguchi, Secret Air Field**

"Maximillion, I don't understand, why call us over to this Air Field when we could be over there on the frontlines" muttered Cornelia as a trail of sweat moved down from her forehead as she looked over to a large vehicle and froze "that is?"

"A prototype Aerial Destroyer, codenamed: Celeste, if you fail to get the hostages out in time then I will destroy the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel with the ship's cannons" answered Maximillion and Cornelia gasped at what her brother was considering, he was insane…

"But, Euphie is in there!" argued Cornelia and Maximillion shrugged "you can't just destroy the entire building!!"

"And are you going to condone terrorism, Cornelia?" asked Maximillion and Cornelia froze causing Maximillion to sigh "I shall give you 3½ hours to get the hostages, if you fail, then Euphemia and the other hostages die!"

"Then I won't fail" snarled Cornelia as she headed off "shouldn't you be moving your 'floating fortress' of a flagship to the frontline!?"

"Just because you are assured to lose this agreement" smirked Maximillion as he walked off in the direction of his flagship, with the Avalon being tested, it was time to activate one of the most advanced ships of the era.

* * *

**7:45pm; Celtic-Class Aerial Destroyer/Flagship: Celeste, Command Bridge Throne Room/Walkway**

"We are starting up Activation Energy from the Zeus high Particle drive, weapons online…float system functioning normally, Custom "Blaze Luminous" charging and Fenrir High Speed Booster engine is now at full activation sequence!" announced Captain Rex Goodman as he sat behind the highly advanced desk upon the walkway which had gaps at the rear allowed the captain to exit before the desk edges reached the tactical table near the rear of the Command bridge, at the rear of the Command Bridge was the most advanced throne, like the captain's work area it had computer screens but it also had a holographic system to create a holographic screen and keyboard, the rest of the Command Bridge was a walkway that headed up to the window screen that allowed one to look out from.

Below in the alcoves where two pairs of stairs allowed one from the Command Bridge to descend to was the different workstations used by the different members of the bridge, at the front two alcoves were Helmsman and Navigator while three officers following up the entire of the left wall were CIC (Combat Information Centre) Officer desks made up of AIC (Action Information Centre) and CDC (Combat Direction Centre) which over them on a balcony off to the side of the walkway was the head of ICC (Information Control Centre) in all entirety which he regulated the data by his three subordinates. On the Right wall were the three EW (Electronic Warfare) officers with each commanding EA (Electronic Attack), EP (Electronic Protection) and ES (Electronic Warfare Support), they came with a Commander in charge of CCC (Combat Control Centre) on a balcony over their work area who regulated the work of his subordinates, even though he was of a higher rank it seemed that Seitz was acting Executive Officer/Admiral while Maximillion retained the rank of Supreme Commander of all the ships firepower and complement.

"How long till we have enough activation energy in the backup batteries to jump start the Zeus high Particle drive to full operation efficiency!?" commanded Maximillion and Rex turned his chair to face the prince.

"If we keep on charging at this rate, it will take about 6000 seconds, 100 Minutes all together which is far too long" answered Seitz as he walked back towards Maximillion with his cape blowing behind him before turning back to face Rex "unless, you know of a way around this, Rex!?"

"How are the connections to the dry-dock reactor interface system?" asked Rex and the Head of CIC turned to answer.

"We are still connected, what do you have in mind?" asked the Head of CIC and Rex smirked.

"Begin siphoning energy from the port into the backup reactor, if we take in enough, we'll have enough for the backup battery supply as well as activation energy!" announced Rex and CIC got underway immediately.

"CIC fully operational" confirmed the Head of CIC and the timer till the ship's activation divided by ten becoming 600 seconds or 10 minutes to be more accurate.

"Triple C online!" announced the Head of Combat Control as he sat at his computer and waited for the computer to finish its updating.

"Activation Energy is at 90% however it will take another three minutes before it reaches 100% with a fully charged extra battery!" announced Rex and Maximillion smiled as he began thinking up a Tactical Forecast for this 'battle'.

* * *

**8:15pm; Near Tokyo Settlement: Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Commander Occupied Room**

"It has been awhile, Euphie, you never change" smiled Lelouch as he removed Zero's mask and the Princess gasped "you have been travelling around the world for awhile, you missed me when I was spending time abroad or at Pendragon, that is obvious of course"

"Lelouch…why are you the Terrorist Zero?" questioned Euphie and Lelouch laughed lightly at the question.

"It is a Gamma Black, Z-Command Level, a top secret mission" answered Lelouch but paused when he noticed something "Maximillion is swift, I wonder when he started building it, regardless is the fact that it is out there making the biggest scene since Schneizel began developing Aerial Ships"

"What are you…" started Euphemia but then she noticed a ship like a nail pointed directly at them, it had a drill on front and its float units glowed against the Dark Sky a deep red, the ship itself was a black and red colour scheme (it looks like the Space Noah-class Battleship: Kurogane, off Super Robot Wars).

"Time is running out, Euphemia, help the Black Knights get everyone out of here!" commanded Lelouch as he looked at the Celeste as it floated their ready to attack, after all, Maximillion was the type to destroy an enemy stronghold quickly regardless of the risks.

* * *

**8:30pm; Near Tokyo Settlement: Lake Kawaguchi, Speech**

"_The strong…fear us, the weak…rally behind us, we the Black Knights will judge this world!"_ announced as he finished up his speech but at that moment in time he felt the transmission getting hacked into before Maximillion appeared on the screen.

"_Impressive display of curtsy, Zero, however there is a consistency with the factual data that you saved Princess Euphemia and all the Britannians within" _smirked Maximillion as he appeared to the world and everyone near a screen in all of Area 11 went silent as the near super human man who had taken away their freedom congratulated a resistance leader for his success _"you even left the remaining JLF Soldiers to be re-educated by the Britannian forces, however you see, why teach a lesson that they haven't learned time and time again!"_

Lelouch felt the pit of his stomach become sick as the drill nose of the Large Aerial Destroyer glowed red and began to spin, red lightening encased the nose as a orb of pure Hadron energy continued to grow at an extended rate of time, next the locks on the weapon were disabled and the weapon fired a massive dark red beam which struck the tower complex causing the entire complex to explode.

"Such…power, I should be thankful, that Euphie got out before that happened" whispered Cornelia with a gasp as she observed the destruction before her.

'_You've changed Lelouch, Maximillion, I'm not sure if it's for the better but I can see you're a very forward aggressor' _thought Suzaku mentally as he watched the Celeste turn away from the destruction that the Destroyer had created.

'_Recreation always begins through Destruction, isn't that right, brother?' _thought Lelouch as he smirked behind the mask of Zero.

* * *

**1****st**** September, 11:30am; Tokyo Settlement: Government Bureau, Private 'Mess Hall'**

"Zero is a danger to our movements" muttered Lloyd as he chomped down on the food provided by the Britannian Royals while Cecile and Suzaku ate gratefully.

"I see, Lloyd, how goes the Lancelot Club?" asked Lelouch as he took a bite of toast with a smile at Cornelia who sipped her morning coffee.

"Zero is mainly an annoyance, he sets up the rebels, we make them take the fall" smiled Maximillion as he leaned back in and cut an egg in two before making it disappear into his mouth "but I agree with Lelouch, we need a Mass Production test phase for the Lancelot, if you can do it?"

"Of course I can do it; however, funding is a…look at all those zeroes…" spoke Lloyd wide eyed as he looked at the cheque Lelouch had given him.  
"Use some of the funds to begin limited mass production also, once the mass produced versions show promise, then we will add more funds to the Mass production.

"Thank you, your majesty, come Cecile…we have work to do!" announced Lloyd with a happy shout as he walked off, Suzaku went to stand but Cornelia signalled to stop.

"This is a gift Major Kururugi, for your efforts at Kawaguchi, please relax" smiled Cornelia but snarled as she grabbed Lelouch's arm as he went to stand "your too thin, finish what is on your plate while I call for more, your not escaping your meal!"

* * *

**18****th**** September, 1:45pm; Celtic-Class Aerial Destroyer/Flagship: Celeste, Hanger**

"As you can see, your highness, we have finished the production of the Safir" announced Thomas Harvey as the Scientist looked eccentric towards his creation as any friend of Lloyd's would "I hear you have selected one of your knights to pilot it!"

"Yeah, what of it" grinned a Knight named Alex Sheppard who was the known Lord over all of Washington; he was one of Maximillion's first Royal Guard members.

"Excellent, what news on the Morholt!?" questioned Maximillion and Thomas grinned.

"We are making progress and we should be finished before Narita, one completed, it will be the 1st Close Range Heavy Artillery Knightmare Frame!" announced Thomas and Maximillion nodded as he moved towards the lift.

"Do you have a chosen pilot for the Morholt?" asked Seitz as he followed Maximillion towards the lift.

"I'll do it" smiled another Knight named Dai Keats; he was the known Lord over all of Panama Ports which was the major port used by Maximillion in Central America.

"You want to use this new unit, very well, we will be providing support at Narita when Cornelia finishes with the plan drawings" smirked Maximillion before turning to look at Seitz "what of Maleagant!?"

"It has been updated from the data we have retrieved on the Lancelot, using it, we should be able to make it spend about twice the time as it usually spent" muttered Seitz as he entered the lift ahead of Maximillion "also, back at Panama, we have finished designing the Dragonet and the Dinadan"

"Excellent, what of Gawain!?" asked Maximillion and Seitz sighed.

"We are having problems with some of the technology, the Hadron Cannons have never been built without the Gefjun Disturber's blooming effect, only Rakshata has the data needed to built a compact variation" answered Seitz as the lift zoomed up from the hanger while giving those inside an amazing view of the three 7th Generation Knightmare Frames at its rear "we will need to get her to rejoin Britannia, maybe, Lelouch could do it for us…"

"I'll have to ask Lelouch" was Maximillion's quick answer as he stepped out onto the VIP Corridor.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Outside Tokyo Settlement: Black Knight HQ, Hanger**

"Would you look at that, Kyoto has sent us new Knightmares, even the Guren MKII and the Gekka Pre-Production Type" gasped a Black Knight.

"Zero even stole the Lancelot Club!" gasped Kallen as she looked at the ranks of Knightmare Frames lining the hanger "this is amazing"

"Kallen, it seems that everyone is treating this as a party, even Ohgi and Urabe" sighed Zero as he stepped out of the shadows with a silver haired look-alike of Lelouch or rather a shorthaired version of Maximillion, but Kallen didn't know that.

"But this is great, it means that Kyoto has finally recognised us, they have accepted us as the future of Japan!" announced Kallen but Zero sighed.

"No, this is but a test, I would like you to meet Rai…the pilot of the Lancelot Club" announced Zero as he stepped to the side to allow the silverette into view.

"But he's…" started Kallen but Zero cut him off.

"Britannian…and!?" questioned Zero as he made a motion with his hands "the Black Knights are nothing like the Emperor nor most of the Britannian Government, we see equality for all races, not just oppression of the weak by the strong"

"Very well, it is nice to meet you, Rai" smiled Kallen as she held out her hand and shook the gloved hand belonging to Rai.

"Anyway…Ohgi, do you have something to ask me?" asked Zero as he turned to see the assistant Commander step forwards with a sheet of paper in hand.

"We had some intelligence from a Britannian wanting to join us, he says that the Britannians are making a move of the JLF's Base in Narita, for all we know it could be a trap…" explained Ohgi but Lelouch slammed the report closed.

"Get everyone ready, as for this weekend, we're going hiking!" announced Zero and Ohgi took the report off him.

"Very well then" nodded Ohgi as he stepped away to get to work.

* * *

**20****th**** September, 1:00pm; Celtic-Class Aerial Destroyer/Flagship: Celeste, Hanger**

"You were gracious to let us within the ship as the Operation is going on, however I am fairly surprised that you were designing weapons here, who built…oh, its you" sneered Lloyd when Thomas Harvey stepped out of the shadows "you copied my Lancelot!"

"Not at all, you left the brief schematics with you after you left the SDFRDT (Special Deployment Forerunner Research and Development Team), I just built my own variation seven years ago, not that you could do anything about it!" smirked Thomas as he glanced at Lloyd "copyright doesn't expand to military designs, oh great and mighty pudding earl!"

"Who is that?" asked Suzaku and Cecile spoke up with a kind smile as she looked upon her old friend alongside Rakshata.

"That is Lord Thomas Harvey of Cuba, he has a older sibling who is in charge of the inherited Lordship while Thomas increases his family giving by joining the Technological side of the Military, he is the genius behind the Optical Camouflage system and my Energy Wing system combined with another function he managed to design the Zeus high Particle drive" smiled Cecile as she watched Thomas and Lloyd have a glare down "he built the Maleagant as well as the other units in this room, he designed the Energy Siphon field that uses the spare energy in the Zeus High Particle Drive and recycles the energy into a burst of forward propulsion, he also went to school with Lloyd and I!"

"Hey, big brother" announced a voice and a boy with pink/light amethyst eyes and brown hair walked into the hanger, he seemed sixteen however his true age was 17.

"Yes, what is it Rolo?" asked Maximillion as he turned to the boy who smiled.

"The Black Knights have commenced a landslide" answered Rolo as he stepped forwards "if you would come to the bridge"

Maximillion nodded as he made his way to the lift with the Lancelot team following not far behind, the group of five reached the bridge to find that on the tactical display there had indeed been a landslide that had pushed a large number of their forces to the bottom, Maximillion seemed intrigued by this turn of events before looking at Suzaku with a widening grin.

"Are you going to counter them Regulator Suzaku Kururugi!?" asked Maximillion and Suzaku looked dumbfound at the term Regulator "the Lancelot and the Maleagant will launch from the lower catapults while the Safir and the Morholt deal with aerial based launch unit!"

"Yes, your highness" saluted Seitz, Alex and Dai before they headed off, not long afterwards Suzaku did the same.

* * *

**2:00pm; Area 11: Narita, Battlefield**

"Pathetic Elevens, you dare resist the golden age that is the rule of the Holy Britannian Empire, you fall today!" announced Dai as he fired the Long Barrelled/Range variations of the VARIC (variable ammunition repulsion impact cannon) which fired down upon two Burais belonging to the JLF.

"Hehe, that's three down, no four" smirked Alex Sheppard as he slashed three Burais to pieces with the MVS Rotor Blades located on the right arm before firing at another using the VARIS Particle Rifle.

"All Hail Britannia!" yelled Seitz as he dodged through the midst of the remaining JLF and slashed left and right in the process with his Blue MVS while Suzaku followed after Zero, meanwhile the Celeste fired its Hadron Cannon and the beam impacted the JLF's base causing a large explosion.

"_All forces, this is Cornelia, call a retreat" _announced Cornelia over all allied communications.

* * *

**Info – And so ends the Lake Kawaguchi incident and the Battle of Narita, Maximillion causing major changes in it and the appearance of three other 7****th**** Generation Knightmare Frames with another eight still on the way as well as Maximillion's in R2, what do you think of Maxi's Destroyer-Class Aerial Warship? Review!!**

* * *

**Order of the Judge Knights/Order of Judges Large Aerial Carrier/Destroyer/Flagship:**

**Celtic-Class Aerial Destroyer/Flagship: Celeste**

**Unit type: **Destroyer

**Armament: **

60x Large Missile Launchers

12000x Forward Anti-air CIWS

240x anti-air missile

80x torpedo, on ship underside

6000x Rear Anti-air CIWS

8000x underside all-purpose CIWS

20x Large Duel Barrelled VARIC (variable ammunition repulsion impact cannon) energy particle cannon

1x Titanic MVS drill/Large Hadron Cannon, located in nose of Ship

**Equipment:**

Zeus high Particle drive

Fenrir High Speed Booster engine

Custom "Blaze Luminous" MSV particle Energy shield that blocks MVS Weapons, Radiation and Hadron Shots but has limited protection against bullets and missiles

Energy Armour, a specialised armour that makes bullets and missile useless, it also allows the ship to take on its colour scheme

Large Float System used for support with a few Verniers for speedy movement

3x Linear catapult built into forward and underside of main body, 1x unfolds over Titanic MVS drill while the remaining 2x unfold on either lower side of the ship main body like an Agamemnon-Class from Gundam Seed

Optical Camouflage System

Large Gefjun Disturber System

**Knightmare Frame Complement (can potentially carry 350 Knightmare Frames):**

1x P-01 Maleagant

1x P-02 Safir

1x P-03 Morholt

**Captain(s):** Captain Rex Goodman, Executive Officer/Admiral Seitz Kururugi, Supreme Commander Maximillion 'Max/Maxi' Vi Britannia

**Info –** This ship is the Flagship of the Judges of Britannia that are CEO Commanded by Maximillion with Seitz Kururugi being its highest rank, the ship looks like and is a reference to the Space Noah-class Battleship: Kurogane, off Super Robot Wars

**Order of the Judge Knights/Order of Judges 7****th**** Generation Custom Knightmare Frames: **

**P-01 Maleagant**

**Type:** Experimental Knightmare Frame created by the SDFRDT (Special Deployment Forerunner Research and Development Team) and Du Loc Organization

**Generation:** Experimental 7th Generation Knightmare Frame

**Pilot: **Maximillion's Knight and an Order of Judges founder, Seitz Kururugi

**Weapons and Defences:**

4x Slash Harken with Harken Boosters

2x Blue Colored Maser Vibration Sword

2x Shields with Blaze Luminous Particle Shields

Energy Siphon field, designed to absorb energy attacks or energy of projectiles and add them to the energy filler

**Optional Weaponry:**

1xVARIS (variable ammunition repulsion impact spitfire)

**Other Equipment:**

2x Factsphere sensor in chest

Landspinner propulsion system

Optional Float System

Pre Float System Heli-backpack

**Info -** The original design of the Lancelot that was left behind and built in time for the ending days of the 2nd Pacific War under the request of Maximillion who had taken command of the SDFRDT or the Special Deployment Forerunner Research and Development Team that Lloyd had left behind when he formed the Camelot organization, leaving the head researcher Thomas Harvey at the head of the SDFRDT and renamed it Du Lac after Lancelot's second and third name. During the occupation of Japan, Seitz took the Maleagant for himself and fought out against an aquatic gliding version of the Gun-Ru piloted by risen General Luo Kai whose Strategic and Tactical prowess could match up to the royalists of Britannia while his fighting skills matched that of the Knight of One, equipped with an heli-backpack for flight.

**P-02 Safir:**

**Type:** A specialised design Custom Variable Aerial Knightmare Frame used for a Belatu-Cadros Knight

**Generation: **Custom 7th Generation Variable Knightmare Frame

**Pilot: **Lord of Washington and Belatu-Cadros Knight: Alex Sheppard

**Powerplant:** Energy filler replaceable electrical cartridge

**Weapons and defences:**

2x 8-Barralled Missile Launchers, located on flight wings

4x Small Gatling Gun, on Wings and Usable in Knightmare Frame mode due to wing configuration

1x MSV Rotor Blade

1x tail rotor blade that can divide in two and can be used as a MVS cutter on both legs

VARIS Particle Rifle, carried on nose in Attack Helicopter mode, carried in left hand in Knightmare Frame Mode

2x 3-barralled Missile launchers/bombs, located on Knightmare Frame Legs, can be alternated to point forwards of backwards

2x MVS (Double Swords) Lance Type, the two swords are joined together to become a double lance, both stored on waist

4x Slash Harken, 2x located on hips and 2x located on shield tip

**Optional Weaponry:**

1x Sniper Particle Cannon, stored on Knightmare Frame back but stored on Helicopter underside when in Fortress Mode

**Other Equipment:**

Fortress Mode (able to transform into an Attack Helicopter)

Full "Blaze Luminous" MSV particle shield system

Built in float unit

2x High Speed Jet engines on wings

2x Factspheres, located in shoulders

Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system

**Info -** A variable Knightmare Frame designed specifically in R1 for a member of the Seth Knights, it makes an appearance at the Battle of Narita while firing chaos down from above, and it is used as the test phase for the Variable Knightmare Frame, the unit is designed after the Hunter Chopper from Half-Life 2

**P-03 Morholt:**

**Type:** A specialised design Custom Variable Knightmare Frame used for a Belatu-Cadros Knight

**Generation: **Custom 7th Generation Variable Artillery Knightmare Frame

**Pilot:** Lord of Oakland and Belatu-Cadros Knight: Dai Keats

**Powerplant:** Energy filler replaceable electrical cartridge

**Weapons and defences:**

4x Slash Harken, 2x located on hips and 2x located on backpack underside

2x Duel Cannons on backpack unit that are actually Long Barrelled/Range variations of the VARIC (variable ammunition repulsion impact cannon)

4x MVS Sword, 2x located on waist and 2x folded and stored in upper leg

2x MVS (maser vibration sword) pickaxe type, it can combine into double MVS spear-type, both are located on the back shoulders between the Built-in Weapons backpack and the unit itself

2x Hadron Cannon, located in Knightmare Frame shields (the shields look like the end arm of the Gareth units)

1x Large Gamma Radiation Cannon, used by the use of three, two devices attached to the bottom of the Weapons backpack and fold under arms when in use while the 3rd is the Large Hadron Cannon in the chest, they charge a burst of energy between them and fire a large beam of purple lightening

**Optional Weaponry:**

1x VARIC Heavy Particle Cannon (variable ammunition repulsion impact cannon)

1x Duel VARI-MC (variable ammunition repulsion impact-machine cannon) Gatling Gun

**Other Equipment:**

Fortress Mode (able to transform into an Tank/Jet Hybrid)

Built-in Weapons Backpack combined with built-in float unit, it has a cooling system, it is detachable if heavily damaged

2x Factspheres, located in shoulders

"Blaze Luminous" MSV particle shield system in shield

Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system

**Info -** A variable Knightmare Frame used to design the later Pre-Production units, it is part of Maximillion's 7th Generation Knightmare Frame Project


End file.
